With the development of smart phones, people may perform various functions through personal terminals, such as playing music, viewing images, web surfing, SNS activities, and the like. Among the various functions, when music is playing in the terminal, or when specific music recommended by a music service is playing in the terminal, the content of lyrics of the corresponding music, an album cover image, etc. are added and provided as a background image. Also, when a user is listening to music using a terminal, multi-tasking, in which the terminal simultaneously performs another function, may be performed, or only the music player may be executed in the terminal while the user is doing other work.
The present invention intends to introduce a technique in which various images, related to music and the user, are sequentially shown instead of an album cover image while the user is listening to the music using a terminal as described above, relationships between the music preferred by each user or specific music and the images matching such music are constructed, and recommendable products are associated with the related images, whereby the user may access the corresponding products more conveniently.
As a related art of the present invention, there is Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2006-0037043, disclosed at May 3, 2006 and titled “method and system for providing contents recommendation service using network”.